A falta que você faz
by NynneRose-Uchiha
Summary: Misa se dá conta de que só era usada e vai embora... O que Light achará de tudo isso? Fanfic Misa & Light


_**Disclaimer:**__ Death Note não me pertence... Se pertencesse, a morte da Takada teria sido muito mais dolorosa e o Light seria louco de paixão pela Misa, hehê ^^_

**A Falta Que Você Faz**

-

-

-

-

Light e Misa haviam acordado naquela manhã da mesma forma de sempre. Ele, dizendo para que Misa não esquecesse de punir os criminosos. Ela, tentando inutilmente arrancar alguma palavra de amor de Light.

- Misa, eu vou sair agora – ele falou, pegando o terno e vestindo-o. – Talvez eu chegue cedo, e...

- Ah, podemos fazer alguma coisa, não é? – Ela deu um sorriso pervertido. – Aaah, Light! Desde que as coisas acalmaram, não fizemos mais nada!

- Não seja idiota! – Ele olhou-a com desdém. – Quando chegar óbvio que irei dormir. Não tenho tempo para você, preciso descansar!

E saiu, batendo a porta com força.

- AAAH! – berrou a loirinha, jogando-se no sofá com ódio. – Que ódio, que ódio! Porque o Light é tão frio comigo? – Olhou para o Shinigami, que devorava algumas maçãs. – Hein, Ryuuk?

- Sei lá. – Ele deu ombros.

Misa sentou-se de forma que podia abraçar seus joelhos e começou a chorar. Depois que tudo estava um pouco mais calmo, Light não havia mais dito á ela palavras bonitas, e tampouco tinham uma noite de amor. Ele a tratava como um objeto... Um objeto sem valor algum, descartável.

"_Isso sempre acontece quando as coisas se acalmam._" – pensou, secando os olhos. – "_Quando tudo está uma bagunça, ele diz 'Eu te amo', e faz tudo para me agradar. Agora, eu não sou nada! E..._"

Finalmente chegou á um conclusão: claro, Light estava usando-a (C/A: só agora que percebeu? ¬¬). E, só agora havia se dado conta. Light, por mais duro que fosse aceitar isso, não a amava. Mais lágrimas correram de sua face, mas deu um tapa no próprio rosto, tentando esquecer aquilo.

- Não, não! – repreendeu a si mesma. – O que estou pensando? Não pode ser! Ou será que pode...?

Misa levantou-se e foi em direção da janela. Encostou as mãos no vidro, olhando o movimento das pessoas que estavam correndo para seus trabalhos. Sentiu uma leve dor ao ver que Light havia acabado de chegar ao térreo, pego um táxi e ido para a central. Suspirou, e voltou a chorar.

- Hey, Misa... – Ryuuk lhe chamava. – Poderia me comprar mais maçãs...? – Porém, a Amane não prestava atenção. – Misa?

Misa correu para o quarto e lá se trancou. Aquela idéia estava lhe sufocando. Sabia que era possível, pois Light apenas dizia palavras bonitas á ela quando ela fazia-lhe algo útil. E machucava pensar assim.

"_Eu preciso passar um tempo na casa da Keiichi-chan_" – pensou, pegando o celular e discando o número de sua amiga de infância. "_É bem possível que Light esteja me usando e, como as coisas estão calmas e ele não precisa do meu olho, não vai me procurar._"

Misa ligou para Keiichi. Quando a mesma atendeu, Misa falou entre lágrimas:

- Keiichi-chan?

__Misa? Oh, meu Deus! Está chorando? _– a voz do outro lado da linha disse, preocupada.

- É complicado, Keiichi-chan – respondeu Misa secando os olhos. – É que... – Precisava de uma boa coisa para falar. Não poderia citar o caderno ou o olhos de shinigami. – Eu e Light brigamos, eu vou embora daqui. Ele me disse coisas horríveis!

__Aaah, que horror amiga! Claro que pode vir, as portas da minha casa estão sempre abertas pra você, Misa! Somos amigas desde meninas, pode contar comigo!_

- Valeu amiga! – agradeceu a loira. E desligou.

Misa correu até o guarda-roupa, pegou algumas roupas e colocou-as em sua mala. Não podia pegar tudo que era seu, voltaria para buscar depois, ou pediria para Keiichi fazê-lo.

Ao vestir-se propriamente para sair, Misa abriu a porta e saiu. Ryuuk olhou-a, confuso.

- Misa, onde você v...?

- Ryuuk, eu vou embora daqui – ela falou, pegando sua chave. – E logicamente, você vai comigo. Eu sou a proprietária do Death Note.

- Tá, mas... E o Light? – ele perguntou, devorando a última maçã que tinha.

- Ele não precisa de mim, não por enquanto – ela respondeu, pegando um pedaço de papel e uma caneta, escrevendo uma carta á Light. Ao terminar, pegou sua mala. – Estou indo. – Saiu e fechou a porta. Ryuuk foi logo atrás.

- Eu punirei os criminosos – ela disse baixinho. – Darei um jeito de Keiichi-chan não ver.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Aaah, que dia cansativo! – reclamou Matsuda. – E mais uma vez, nada sobre Kira.

- Estou indo pra casa – disse Light, pegando o terno.

- Aaah! Deve ser muito legal ir pra casa e poder receber o carinho de uma mulher! – exclamou Matsuda com um sorriso. – Bom pra você, Light!

- Ah, uhum... – murmurou Light, saindo.

Pegou um táxi e foi direto para casa. Ao chegar, entrou no elevador e subiu até o andar onde morava. Abriu a porta, já preparado para receber um abraço de Misa.

- Cheguei – falou. Mas notou algo estranho. Misa não estava lá. E nem Ryuuk. – Misa? Ryuuk?

Olhou para a mesa e viu um envelope, escrito "_Para Yagami Light, de Amane Misa._". Pegou-o, tirou a carta e começou a ler:

_Light;_

_Hoje percebi algo que deveria ter visto há muito tempo. Percebi que você só estava comigo por causa do poder do olho. E estava sendo mais do que sendo usada por você. Já faz um tempo que você tem estado frio e distante. E só diz palavras bonitas quando faço algo útil. Nunca me disse "Eu te amo" sem que eu fizesse algo em relação ao caderno._

_Não se preocupe. Continuarei a punir criminosos. Estou morando na casa de uma amiga, mas prometo não contar nada sobre o Death Note. Ela sai para trabalhar meio-dia, então a partir deste horário posso punir vários criminosos. E guardo o caderno muito bem guardado, darei um jeito. _

_Se precisar de mim por causa do olho, pode me ligar no celular. O que eu não quero mais é ser iludida por você. Por isso sai de casa. E acho que, ao ver que fiz isso, vai ficar muito feliz. Afinal, eu era um estorvo, não? Pois é... Eu não percebia, achava que meu sentimento era correspondido... Mas, esta manhã, comecei a pensar e vi que não é bem assim._

_Eu vou voltar para pegar alguns pertences meus. Mas depois irei embora de novo._

_Amane Misa._

- O que ela pensa que está fazendo? – ele perguntou consigo mesmo, irritado. Pegou o celular e ligou para Misa, que logo atendeu. – Misa, o que está fazendo?!

__Ah, Light – _ela falou sem emoção na voz_. – Como você leu na carta, eu sai de casa. Eu achei que você iria ficar feliz. Eu estou disposta a te ajudar, mas eu não quero ser iludida mais. Já disse. – _Ligth percebeu que Misa estava com a voz chorosa_. – Então... Se precisar de mim, é só ligar. Mas não farei nada por você, e sim pelo mundo. – _E desligou.

Light desligou o celular e arregalou os olhos. Ela realmente havia ido embora? O que tinha dado na cabeça da loira, afinal?

**Quinze dias após a partida de Misa**

Light sentia-se estranho naquela casa. Ela era muito silenciosa sem Misa. Sem... Vida.

Podia não querer admitir isso, mas estava com saudades dela. E muita saudade. Sentia-se péssimo por ter feito a loirinha chorar. Não sabia de onde vinha aquele sentimento. Sentia ódio de si mesmo.

"_Misa, sua idiota!_" – falou, passando a mão nos rosto com raiva. – "_Nunca pensei que me sentiria assim sem você. Mesmo sabendo que você ainda vai me ajudar._"

A campainha tocou. Light levantou-se para atender, e teve uma enorme surpresa: era ELA.

Estava ali, diante dele. Seu coração pulou. Sentiu-se alegre com a presença dela.

- Misa...? – ele falou abobado.

- Vim buscar algumas coisas que deixei aqui – ela falou fria. – Desculpe vir de repente, mas como soube que era seu dia de folga, eu decidi vir o mais rápido que pudesse. E não achei justo entrar aqui sem sua permissão. Afinal, não moro mais aqui.

- Misa...

Ela entrou. Olhou para a casa que estava um pouco desarrumada, já que Light não tinha tempo para arrumações.

- Serei rápida – ela disse. – Pode fingir que nem estou.

- Não, espere – ele falou, pegando-a pelo braço. – A gente vai conversar.

- Light... – ela arregalou os olhos. – Mas...

Não teve tempo de falar. Já estava envolvida no abraço do Yagami.

- Me desculpe... – pediu.

- Light... – lágrimas começaram a sair de seus olhos. – Droga, Light! Porque você insiste em querer me iludir? Já não estou fazendo tudo certo?!

- Eu sei. Mas... – ele suspirou. – Misa, eu realmente sinto sua falta. Eu não podia me deixar ser tomado pela emoção, mas... Quando você foi embora, eu percebi quanta falta você fazia. Me perdoe, eu... Eu... – tentou tomar coragem para dizer. – Eu... Verdadeiramente te amo.

- Light... – ela deu um sorriso. – É sério?

Light olhou-a nos olhos e sorriu. Roçou seus lábios nos dela, assim selando um beijo.

- Por favor, volte – ele pediu depois de beijá-la.

- UHUM! Misa vai voltar! – ela assentiu, abraçando-o enquanto as lágrimas de felicidade rolavam por seu rosto.

E assim, beijaram-se mais uma vez

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**AEAE, pessoas. Achou a história sem sentido? Problema teu! É fanfic, por isso não tem que ter sentido u_u**

**Tá, eu sou uma fã de Light&Misa, e decidi criar uma oneshot deles. É minha primeira. Não deve estar muito bom, mas espero que gostem pelo menos um pouco.**

**Deixem reviews, please *--***


End file.
